


Plight of The Water Seraph

by Anichibi



Series: Ani's Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, I hurt my faves when i'm tired, I'm too tired to tag everything else, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anichibi/pseuds/Anichibi
Summary: Prompt here was impaled chest, and i'm gonna be putting thw prompt i used in notes instead of tags from now on. i'll edit thw previous fics to match this





	Plight of The Water Seraph

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt here was impaled chest, and i'm gonna be putting thw prompt i used in notes instead of tags from now on. i'll edit thw previous fics to match this

Mikleo swung his staff down on a hellion and watched it fade away in a puff of smoke before switching targets. He threw a few water spells at it, too focused on one enemy to pay attention to an earth spell coming at him. He managed to dodge the first few by sheer luck, but that luck ran out rather quickly. A sharp, thin piece of rock pierced through his chest like a sword and blood spilled from his mouth as he fell to his knees, his staff falling from his hands.

" ** _MIKLEO!_ ** " He looked up at Sorey, panicked and on the verge of tears. The water seraph weakly fell to his side and numbly noted the blood pooling around him. In what felt like a few agonizing minutes, Sorey came to his knees in front of him, bright green eyes wide and leaking tears. "Mikleo! Are you alright?!" The seraph didn't make any effort to speak, too focused on just breathing, despite how painful it felt. "Mikleo! Say something,  _please_ !"

"Sorey, relax. He's going to be fine." Lailah calmly said, placing a hand on his shoulder. The Shepard's head spun around to face the fire seraph, eyes overflowing with tears.

"B-But he's-!"

"He'll return to you and heal on his own. He should be alright by tomorrow morning." Lailah reassured him. Edna took it upon herself to remove the piece of rock from Mikleo's chest, muttering a sarcastic comment before yanking the stone out. Mikleo cried out in pain, his voice rough and scratchy as it came out and causing Sorey even more panic than before. Mikleo weakly curled into himself and gasped, stray tears rolling down his cheeks. His blood stained his usually blue clothes and he slowly stopped breathing moments before returning to Sorey, leaving behind nothing but a pool of blood.

"Sorey?" Alisha's hand rested on Sorey's other shoulder, the brunette not acknowledging the touch. He just stared at the empty space Mikleo was laying moments before, tears still spilling from his eyes. He  _swore_ he saw Mikleo stop breathing. Lailah said he'd be fine, but he really couldn't tell if that was just a lie. He couldn't even feel the water seraph's presence anymore.

"Lailah, is Mikleo  _really_ going to be okay? He's not dead, right?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Sorey, Mikleo is alright. He'll be back on his feet by tomorrow, I promise. For now, let's get to an inn to rest. Alright?" Sorey numbly nodded and let Alisha help him up to his feet as Lailah and Edna returned to him. The group carried on in silence, keeping distance from any enemies as they walked back to town.

Sorey could hardly sleep, much to Lailah's surprise. She noted over the course of their travels that he was always quick to sleep, but she didn't press the issue. Sorey just kept staring at the walls, switching from one to the other as he turned restlessly in bed. Alisha was fast asleep by now. Sorey really wished he could just sleep without the image of Mikleo covered in blood plaguing his mind when his eyes closed for more than five seconds. Eventually, exhaustion took over, and he was out like a light.

Sorey woke up as the sun came in through the curtains, the buzz of conversation already filling the room. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes to clear his blurry vision. Once he was finally not distracted, he looked up and his vision went blurry again for am entirely different reason.

Mikleo stood at the edge of the bed, facing Alisha, probably having been speaking to her before Sorey woke up. The brunette all but lept out of the bed and into Mikleo's arms ready to catch him. The white haired seraph nearly fell over, but kept them both standing as Sorey hugged him tightly. "You're okay...! I was- I-I thought you-" Sorey's voice shook with a sob as his hands clung to the fabric on the other's back.

"It's alright. I'm here now. You don't have to cry, y'know." Mikleo spoke fondly, rubbing the brunette's back.

"I'm just so... relieved. I was worried about you, you know?"

"When are you not worried about me?"

"WHEN YOU'RE NOT BLEEDING ON THE GROUND?!"

"Anyway, I'm sorry I worried you so much. Lailah told me you didn't fall asleep right when you hit the bed. Quite unusual for you."

"How could I sleep when I didn't know how you were?"

"I guess I can't argue with you on that." Mikleo pulled Sorey off him and held his face in his hands. The brunette leaned into his open palm as he wiped a stray tear from his cheek before kissing his forehead. "Besides, you look exhausted."

"I  _do_ feel pretty tired, if I'm honest."

"Get some rest, then. Can't have our shepard looking like he'll fall asleep on his feet."

"I could try that, actually..."

"Please don't."

**Author's Note:**

> alisha standing there like "should i really be here uh-"
> 
> i'm posting this before i pass out and i'll post it on tumblr tomorrow when i get home from school ghh


End file.
